A powered waterborne vehicle can be obtained in a simple manner by mounting an outboard motor on the unpowered hull of a surfboard or the like. However, a limitation is imposed on the posture of the rider in turning the hull when the rider manually operates the steering lever of the outboard motor. There is a need for the rider to ride the hull with a free posture.
In view of this need, a waterborne vehicle in which the hull can be turned by merely tilting the hull is disclosed in JP 2005-280627 A. This waterborne vehicle will be described with reference to FIGS. 13 to 15 hereof.
A pipe frame 102 is disposed on a hull 100 via a suction cup 101, as shown in FIG. 13. A stern board 103 is integrally mounted on the pipe frame 102. A spindle 105 is rotatably mounted in the horizontal direction on the stern board 103 via a bearing 104. A propulsion apparatus support board 106 that supports a propulsion apparatus is mounted and fixed on the spindle 105 using a sleeve 107 and a bolt 108. A stern bracket 111 of the propulsion apparatus 110 is mounted on the propulsion apparatus support board 106. A stay pipe 112 extends downward from the propulsion apparatus support board 106, and a float 113 is provided to the lower end of the stay pipe 112. When the float 113 is floating on still water, the propulsion apparatus support board 106 and the spindle 105 remain stationary due to the support effect of the float 113. As a result, the stern board 103, the pipe frame 102, and the hull 100 can be rotated about the spindle 105.
A Z-shaped support metal fitting 114, as viewed from the side surface, extends upward from the sleeve 107, a pin 115 is disposed in the upper portion of the support metal fitting 114, and a pivot rod 116 is pivotably disposed on the pin 115 in the front and back directions in relation to the diagram. A hole 117 is provided in the upper portion of the pivot rod 116 supported by the pin 115. A pin 118 that extends from the propulsion apparatus 110 is inserted into the hole 117. The lower portion of the pivot rod 116 is connected to the stern board 103 via a connection fitting 119 and a pin 121.
The movement of the pivot rod 116 is transmitted to the propulsion apparatus 110 by way of the pin 118. At this time, a steering shaft 122 that is disposed completely through the stern bracket 111 in the vertical direction rotates, and a propeller 123 in the lowermost position moves in the front and back directions in relation to the diagram.
In other words, a pin 121 moves to the left from the neutral axis 124 in the diagram when the hull 100 is tilted in the clockwise direction of the diagram, as shown in FIG. 14. At this time, the pivot rod 116 rotates about a pin 115 in the clockwise direction of the diagram. Next, the propulsion apparatus 110 rotates in the manner indicated by the arrow (1), and the propeller 123 also turns in the manner indicated by the arrow (1).
In this manner, the rider tilts the hull 100 while simultaneously turning the propulsion apparatus 110.
In order to coordinate these actions, the support metal fitting 114, pin 115, and pivot rod 116 are essential, and a mechanism for achieving this coordination is complicated and leads to increased assembly hours of the waterborne vehicle and higher manufacturing costs. Additionally, movement is liable to deteriorate due to rusting and soiling when such a complicated mechanism is provided to a waterborne vehicle that is exposed to salt water and fresh water. The vehicle must be frequently disassembled and cleaned, and running costs increase considerably.
In view of this situation, there is a need for a simplified mechanism for coordinated operation.
However, the propulsion apparatus 110 requires a drive source, and an engine that combusts liquid fuel is generally adopted as the drive source. A fuel tank is required to supply the fuel oil to the engine, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,171,383, for example, discloses a configuration in which a fuel tank is disposed in the hull 100. This example will be described with reference to FIG. 15.
A fuel tank 125 is disposed in the hull 100, as shown in FIG. 15. Fuel is fed to the engine using a fuel tube 126 from the fuel tank 125. The propulsion apparatus 110 turns in the manner indicated by the arrow (2) about the hull 100. The fuel tube 126 is loosely placed so as to provide an S-shaped form that allows displacement during a turn. Throttle cables 127, 128 that control the rotational speed of the engine are also loosely placed.
The area between the 100 and the propulsion apparatus 110 is unattractive and the external appearance is poor because the fuel tube 126 and throttle cables 127, 128 are present in a loose configuration between the hull 100 and the propulsion apparatus 110.
In view of this fact, there is a need to organize the area between the hull 100 and the propulsion apparatus 110 and improve the external appearance.